Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 116
Suggestions Beggar vs. Charlo if nobody else has suggested anything i should try. both of these guys are minor characters found in Hyrule Castle Town. they are both beggars who ask link for donations. even though they are begging, link gets rewards for giving them things. they also are wearing almost all green but that is not a good similarity i know Meep Meep (talk) 19:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, I make it a rule during the last week of October never to vote for characters found within one minute walking distance of one another. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : do i not understand your joke or do you think they are from the same game?? Meep Meep (talk) 20:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep! --AuronKaizer ' 20:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep!! Meep Meep (talk) 20:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good. I don't see either of them making the ToC in any other form so that's a plus. Also, it's something different from the past 4 weeks where we have had bad guy fights (I will be opposing any fight like that this week since its getting stale). --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I hadn't thought of this connection, although it seems obvious now to me, seeing as you got a Piece of Heart pretty much the same way with each one. Still a good fight, though. Portal-Kombat : : Just a huge "meh"... 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : per XYZ.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Good but kind of boring. The 23:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : dosn't grab my attention... AmazingLink Ilia vs. Saria Both of these characters are childhood friends of Link's who generally look out for him. Both are also kidnapped and later give Link a musical instrument. I really cant remember if this was suggested before so here you go. -Perpetualtwilight (talk) 18:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : CATFIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --AuronKaizer ' 22:12, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Anything but original and Saria will almost definitely win in landslide. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : It's going to have to happen sooner or later. Let's just get this fight done already! Portal-Kombat : : And for the record, there is no evidence showing Saria is "kidnapped" either. Actually there is the opposite. She willingly goes to the Forest Temple to help the Forest Spirits and turns into the Sage of Forest, possibly after being killed. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Tempted to support just to see Stars's vote, but...it's not happening. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Never liked this fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : this has always been lame.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : There aren't really connections, and the fight isn't very interesting to me. The 23:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't not like it... AmazingLink 13:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Carlov vs. Schule Donavitch I never have ideas for this. But I thought of this one and I might as well give it a shot. These two are famous sculptors in the series. They both seem to be fond of their work and have spastic brothers that Link also meets. They both also have a thing for nudity since Carlov likes to sculpt in the nude (underwear is close enough) and Schule is painting a nude model in the original LA. Hate away. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Dude, this = win. I'd rather have one great suggestion once in a while than a bunch of so-so ones... Hehe, spastics. Nobody likes 'em. --AuronKaizer ' 23:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Good fight, nice connections --Phantom' Zelda ' : : Good. A bit disturbing, but good. -'Isdrak ' 00:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Support. Enough said. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : What Isdrakthul said. [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 02:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : LOL Joe of all people is the one that makes a nudity connection. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Sounds a bit harsh referring to Barlov and Sale in that way but as a fight it is superb Oni Link 11:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : this is good, but i'm not very familiar with the characters so I can't really form an opinion on this one.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : The fight is good and has good connections (for the most part, anyway). However, how would the fight be introduced? How would random people view this kind of fight? The 23:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : And along comes a fight which is undeniably good and interesting. Portal-Kombat : : I thought no... then I thought... now i think yes! AmazingLink 13:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Gibdo vs. Stalfos Happy Halloween! A battle of two classic undead enemies, but not just that! in Minish Cap, burning a Gibdo's bandages reveals it to be a Stalfos! So it is a battle of an undead monster vs. an undead version of the undead monster. However, in Ocarina of Time Gibdoes are Redeads, so it would be a battle of an undead vs. an undead Redead. How's that for an interesting halloween fight?--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Themed fights have always turned out to be contrivances in my opinion (admittedly, one of those were mine...), this being no exception. Apart from that, it's not that original. And usually, finding similarities that indicate that they are the same does not help one's case. --AuronKaizer ' 20:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : well, they are only "the same" in certain games, and I was just pointing out that they have wierd similarities like that.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 21:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : *yawn* Just, not feeling it. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 21:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Not very original and very obvious. The 23:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : My Halloween would be happier without a themed battle. Portal-Kombat : : Sigh. Undead enemies seem to always be the combatants that people try to connect with no substantial basis other than, well, being undead. The fact that the only reason you're suggesting this is to celebrate one of the most stereotypically themed holidays in existence makes it even more contrived and unappealing. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 04:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : : You should probably have suggested a theme fight last week, but this isn't good anyway. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : :NOOOOO! I THINK BAD OF ALL BAD STALFOS FIGHTS. STALFOS DESERVE BETTER! AmazingLink 13:23, October 30, 2010 (UTC)